


Preview (Not sure what to call this yet.)

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: I.. had a sudden need to write this. Thank you to my friend captdrobvious on tumblr for the inspiration to get this going.As a reminder, this is just a preview. When I finish it, I'll finish the work with a title so stay tuned.





	Preview (Not sure what to call this yet.)

You looked up as you felt a soft hand touch your shoulder, a kiss on your forehead reassuring you that your boyfriend was awake. It was a Saturday, and he doesn't get to sleep in much. He deserved it, though you wish you would of known when he was waking up sooner so you could of made breakfast- at this time in the day lunch for the two of you. Reiji glanced over to your phone, before he leaned down to take a closer look at what you were reading. You quickly locked your phone and put it down before he had more than a glance, your face turning a soft pink. You didn't want him to know what you were reading. Reiji would never shame you for reading smut, but it's something you'd rather keep to yourself. "Hmm, why did you hide your phone away from me so quickly, hmm?" You were quick to react, studdering as your words flew out of your mouth. "I-It was nothing, Reiji!" The brown hair man stood up and started to walk away towards the bedroom that he came from, turning around as you moved your body to place your knees on the couch, your stomach touching the back cushions. "If you wouldn't tell me, I'll just go back to bed all by myself." Reiji's voice was playful, his tongue sticking out afterwards as he shut one of his eyes. The palm of your hand and fingers pressed onto the top of the couch as you leaned over, pouting as you looked at him. "Daddy, no!" 

Your face went blank after you spoke, your face turning white before the blood in your body went straight to your face. You stayed still, watching your boyfriend stay still for what seemed like a minute, but was roughly a few seconds before walking over in front of you, his thumb and index finger cupping under your chin and the bottom of your jaw to make you look at him. His face was stern, you've seen this look before. Your hands gripped the couch cushions for dear life as your breathing hitched in your throat. Reiji's voice dropped half an octave as he spoke quietly, just enough for the two of you to hear. "So, where did the sudden nickname come from? I really wonder what you were reading on your phone." His hand dropped from your chin as he walked slowly from the front of the couch to behind you, his hand moving the hair from behind your ear, replacing it with his lips. His other hand went to one of your hands on the couch, pressing his body against yours as he went to reach for it, placing it on top of yours as you bent over. "Tell me, is that something you'd like to call me?" You nodded quickly as you bit your lip; you felt like you couldn't speak correctly if you tried. The hand that was holding your hair went down to your inner thigh, you softly whimpered from the sudden contact as the blood pulling at your face threatened to pull at your loins. "Say it than, I want to hear it clearly." The hand on your inner thigh started to grip as your skin as Reiji kissed behind your ear, your head was already going fuzzy from the sudden contact. You breathed a bit heavily before you spoke, taking a deep raspy breath. 

"Yes daddy, I've always wanted to call you that." Both of Reiji's hands ghosted over your skin to your hips, sliding your shirt up a bit as he slid his hands up your curves and back down your hips until they stopped at your outer thighs. His breathing was a bit heavy against your ear as you felt his hardening cock press against your ass, you softly moaned as the sudden sensation from him and his hands made your clit throb. Reiji chuckled in your ear before speaking again, his voice smooth and deeper than usual. "Mmm, such a good girl, moaning for me so early." His fingers danced along your inner thighs until his hands planted firmly on your lower hips, holding you steady as his lower body started to grind against yours. You felt blood pool to the one place Reiji's hands were avoiding, and its where you wanted contact the most. You arched your back as you slid one hand from the front couch cushion to your inner thighs, the palms of your fingers almost pressing down on your clit before you felt a firm hand grab your wrist. You whimpered as the sudden loss of warmth from behind you, only to be replaced with a firm slap. It still stung, even through your pants causing you to whimper. You boyfriend has smacked your ass before, but not like this, not in such a forceful way, but you fucking love it.

"Who said you could pleasure yourself? Hmm?" You pressed your lips together as your brain fogged, unsure of how to respond. Reiji waited for a moment before another firm slap was planted on the same cheek. You gasped, moaning loudly afterwards as your cheeks turned hot. You looked over your shoulder at the man behind you, his face had a mischevous look to it, just from his smirk alone. You pouted as you looked down, trying not to giggle. "I'm sorry daddy, I wouldn't do it again without your permisson." His grey eyes looked back into yours when you looked up as his hand softly rubbed the areas previously spanked as his hand let go of your wrist. A small chuckle came from this throat before speaking. "I'll make sure you learn your lesson. Its your turn to please daddy."

You stood up as you saw Reiji sit down on the couch in front of you, you licked your lips as his hands went to undo the zipper on his pants, you grinned knowing exactly what he wanted. You got down on your knees in front of him and slid between his legs before he had the chance to pull down his pants past his knees. Your eyes glanced over to his cock, then up to his face as you felt his dominate hand press onto your head gently. Your hand went to the bottom of his shaft, gently gripping the bottom as he spoke. "Show daddy how much you love him." His voice was low, but teasing. He knew all the right words to set your face and lower body on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I.. had a sudden need to write this. Thank you to my friend captdrobvious on tumblr for the inspiration to get this going.
> 
> As a reminder, this is just a preview. When I finish it, I'll finish the work with a title so stay tuned.


End file.
